Listen To Me
by UndeadCheshire
Summary: When Matt and Mello are teens at the orphanage's school. When they meet, become friends, so on and so forth. Just a short fic with Mello and Matt stuff. Hope you like it, rate and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Matt walks into the school Cafeteria in a daze, maneuvering past dozens of frantic students and dodging random objects that are thrown only inches away from his face, definitely not anything out of the ordinary at lunch.

Until he finally pauses at the farthest table from the mayhem, that just so happens to be the table Matt sits at everyday, alone, and in quiet. Except for now; for a Blond-Haired Chocoholic is sitting at Matt's table, staring silently at the glossy aluminum floor with half a bar of chocolate jammed in his surprisingly large mouth.

The boy, who seems to be around Matt's age of 15, glances nonchalantly up at him for a brief second, then looks down at his lap and scoots over a few inches on the seat, trying to make room for the Curious Gamer in front of him.

Matt finds the gesture unusual from someone who he just met, though he takes the offer anyway and sits down quietly next to the unordinary blond student. Matt continues staring at the boy's face with concentration, while showing no emotion in his own face, tinted orange from the reflection off his goggles on his head.

The Boy is obviously distracted by Matt's staring, fumbling with the chocolate wrapper in his hands and sneaking looks up at Matt's face and back down at the table repetitively for a few moments, then he suddenly stops and just stares wide-eyed at the glossed plastic table-top, still no change in emotion on Matt's face.

"Will you stop fucking staring at me already?!" Screams the teen, while slamming his chocolate-covered hands on the table and shouting in the Gamer's shocked face.

Matt sits stiff as a board next to the child for a few straight minutes before walking away and lugging his bag to his dorm room, leaving Mello alone and feeling like a total Asshole in the lunchroom.

"ahh, God Dammit you jerk, You shouldn't have shouted like that." Mello muttered to himself as he took one last mouthful of chocolate; then picked up his tattered school books and went to find his next class, guilt tailing along behind him.

• • • • • • • •

After the evening classes were over for the day Mello decided to find his room upstairs, then he could unpack the junk in his bags and meet his roommate...

Mello didn't know how he would manage dealing with that weird Gamer if he ever ran into him again; though for some reason he thought for a moment that the boy was actually smiling at him the whole time... rather than just plain staring at his face... And what was so interesting about Mello's face anyway??...

The confused Chocoholic leaned on his suitcase in the main office as he waited for the employee to finish pouring himself a cup of coffee... God! was That Gamer confusing, and apparantley also stuck on Mello's mind for the moment, because that's all that Mello could think about.

Why was he so quiet? Is he scared... or shy? Maybe he has a cold and can't talk anyway... Where's his room? Is it close to mine? Is he in 9th grade too, does he like me, Does he think I'm weird?? Why wouldn't he talk to me, and why'd he stare at my face?!  
Mello started getting frustrated at all the bloody questions overwhelming him, he started to get dizzy and wobble with his suitcase, waving back and forth slowly and uncontrollably...

**-THWACK!-**

Mello landed face-first on the beige colored carpet of the main office, knocked out and clueless.

Ian, The employee who was getting himself coffee, ran over to the unconscious boy after sloshing his steaming beverage in surprise to the sudden noise. Apparently Mello had been swaying quite a lot by his suitcase, until he lunged too far forward. He lost balance and was already too spaced out to stop himself from smashing his face into the ground.

• • • • • • • •


	2. Chapter 2

[[**Author's note:** I started this story about 3 years ago, and just found it again. I figured I should try finishing it or at least adding on a bit. Forgive me if it sounds a little bit different from before, it has been three years.]]

• • • • • • • •

Mello's eyes opened and closed slowly a few times, as his vision began to unblur and shapes formed before his eyes. He saw a white ceiling above him, fairly plain and ordinary (as you would expect a dormitory ceiling to be)…–blink- … a brown empty bookcase to his left, next to the door that he was presumably carried through by.. Ian? That was his name, wasn't it?… -blink- **WOAH**! Mello rose up abruptly in shock, knocking heads with a red haired boy that he had found staring down at him.

_Ouch.. what the hell? _

** "Ow!" **Exclaimed the boy, rubbing his forehead and squinting from the collision. He sighed and then gave a relaxed look to his face; and smiled warmly at Mello.

"Sorry… wasn't expecting you to get so scared by that haha" Matt shrugged and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"uhh.." Mello was having a hard time thinking of anything to say. Shit, Why couldn't he think of anything? He looked up at Matt with a dazed expression and wide eyes, his hands placed behind him to hold his-self up as he sat on the floor, legs stretched out infront of him. He looked down and noticed that Matt was leaning over him, a little too close for Mello's comfort. Mello's eyes widened as he scrambled frantically to the wall behind him_, _**"What the hell?**"

Matt looked confused at the yellow-haired boy and then realized what had made him feel so uncomfortable.

"Ohh, ehh.. sorry haha" Matt said, standing up and adjusting his shirt. He walked to his right a few steps and sat lazily on his bed.

"Soo…" He looked around the room awkwardly, then at Mello.

"Are you against talking to me since the scene in the cafeteria?" He smirked. "Or did you lose some brain cells when you passed out in the main office? Must not have many left now haha, no wonder you can't form a proper conversation with me." He smiled and laughed at Mello, tauntingly.

"Whaat..? What the hell did you just say kid?" Mello rose up while shouting at Matt, who still had a small smile creeping up his face.

Mello retaliated in frustration, "What the fuck are you smiling about asshole? And how did you know about that happening - are you a stalker or something? I can see you followed me to my room too, you creep, what the hell?"

Matt's smile dropped and he looked slightly offended by these words, though trying to keep a calm face he replied bitterly, "What the hell are you on about, idiot? I'm your _roommate_, this is my room too. How about thinking before screaming, you could land your ass outside this window if you keep saying shit like that."

Mello stroke a quick look of major displeasure for a moment before his eyes softened and he looked to the floor. He spoke in attempt of an apology, but had trouble over his temper, "um… well, sorry about that… I guess. " He looked around the room for something to distract him from looking into the Gamer's eyes.

Matt shifted his weight on the bed and looked a little sorry for spiking at his new acquaintance like that.. _Wow I'm a dumbass, why did I have to say that. He just woke up, who am I to act like such a prick.. _He thought to himself.

Then he rose his gaze to the awkward boy in the corner and looked around, edging for something to say.. "H-Hey... how about I go get us some coffee or somethin', new kid? All we have in here right now is a sink, I'll have to pick us up some supplies later... For now you just get set up though... I'll go get the drinks." Matt spoke, now caringly as he walked over to the door and pulled on the black handle.

Mello looked at the boy curiously in silence. Then as the gamer was about to leave, he looked back into the room and smiled. "Hey punk, what is your name anyways? I need _something _to call you, hehe" He grinned for a moment as he questioned the chocoholic.

"uh, I'm Mello." The boy replied, a little nervous to the response he would get.

"Great, my name's Matt. I'll see you when I get back I guess.. Mello." He smiled before turning away and then walked off down the brown hallway, leaving Mello alone to think.

_What was that all about…? Is there something amusing about my name? Ugh, what a dick. _Mello rubbed his hand through his hair and plopped down on the bed Matt had been sitting on, then sighed and laid his head in his hands. His hands clenched some of his short yellow hair in annoyance. _Ugh.. why is he so damn confusing?_

• • • • • • • •


	3. Chapter 3

• • • • • • • •

Matt made his way down the hallway with a slow, laid-back sort of stroll. Left hand in the pocket of his dark grey washed, rough & tattered jeans, and his worn-down black and white converse rhythmically stepping one after the other on the beige carpet. Though the other students around him may mistake this appearance as an absent-minded, 'doesn't give a fuck what you think' type of cool kid walking past them; in reality, this boy had a lot going on in his mind. His usual act of thinking was being questioned by all the confusion he had thrashing around in his skull, confusion about a _certain _yellow-headed boy he had recently become acquainted with. _That guy is so… different. I can't get a good read on him like most, should I even bother? I can't tell if he hates me or just has something stuck up his ass. Does he listen to a word that leaves my mouth? I don't know… anything about him at all really. This is so unlike me.. What's so tough with acting like a usual smart-ass and figuring out his intentions like I do with everyone else? God, I can't be growing a soft spot for him, can I? Fuck.. damn this better not be going where I think it is._

He made his way eventually to the cafeteria downstairs, and paused in front of the two pale-yellow doors before pulling one open and stepping into the chaotic feeding room he was accustomed to. Almost getting punched in the face by a large chunk of flying meat, Matt decided he should probably clear his head and hurry this up before he ends up how Mello did in the office... except maybe in someone's lunch and smelling of spaghetti for the rest of the week. A liiiittle more embarrassing, perhaps.

Now, with 2 steaming lattes in hand, and a frantic teenage mind on his shoulders, Matt rushed himself upstairs to return to his dorm room. Once he reached the room he found that someone had shut the door… _odd._

Very carefully gripping one of the lattes in his left arm, he attempted knocking on the door, though almost squishing said smoldering drink open on his side- he concluded that his idea wasn't so great. The white door in front of him remained shut and stood there silently mocking his failure. The predicament-ridden teen looked around the hallway, but saw no one to help him, then gave a blank stare to the top of the door before he was bestowed a _grand _idea. Maybe, try talking through the door? Yes, that might do the trick. Matt had many brilliant ideas such as this, and thought he should give this one a go. Alrighty then.

"Hey… Mello, are you in there?" Nothing. "uh.. HEY, MAN COULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR? I'M KINDA STUCK OUT HERE." Silence again…

He sighed and looked down at his shoes for a moment. Then he could hear the handle of the door twist slowly, and what was that? Viola! Yes! The door had magically opened! Matt gave a smile in relief, unable to contain the joy that he had been miraculously saved from this empty prison of a hallway. Then saw his roommate give a disappointed nod to Matt's trouble at failing such a simple task.

"Whaaat?" The Gamer questioned innocently as he waltzed his way into the room and set the coffees on the counter. He shook his hands from the heat they were just relieved of, then gave a glance to the Chocoholic shutting the room's door.

"Why do you want it closed?"

Mello turned his head to look back at the puzzled gamer behind him, then turned around and walked over to a red bean bag chair by the bed to sit down. "I dunno... just felt like having some privacy so kids don't randomly walk in to harass the 'weird & emotionally-unbalanced new kid.' " He said in an annoyed tone and gave an unpleasant glare in the door's direction.

Matt looked where Mello's view had wandered and then to the coffee he had set on the counter. He cleared his throat and picked up the drinks rather quickly. "heh. Well don't worry about that, kid. Enjoy your coffee and forget those pricks." He smiled kindly at the bothered boy as he sat down on the bed beside him, then handed Mello his drink. Mello took it and eyed it strangely, then reached to the chair's matching desk behind him and grabbed a chocolate bar from the bottom droor. He unwrapped it skillfully with one hand and dropped the whole bar into his latte. After the candy had melted he raised the cup to his nose to inhale and smiled with satisfaction, then Mello happily gave the drink a welcoming sip.

The red-haired boy beside him watched this strange act, and then looked away as Mello caught him watching. _Okaaay… I have one thing figured out, Mello is very strange and… different._

…_But maybe not in a bad way. This'll be an interesting year together. So let's see, Mello, how things turn out for us. This may get a little exciting haha…_

• • • • • • • •


End file.
